warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Adderfang's Death Part of the Warrior cats death by their names series
Adderfang's death by a adder on his fang I paced around the camp,waiting for Swiftbreeze to be done with Lionpaw's training session. I saw her tabby fur in the thick undergrowth. "I see you,Swiftbreeze," I said "You always see me!" Swiftbreeze complained playfully. I smiled at my mate. "Shall we go hunting?" I asked her. "What about a border patrol,you never know what ShadowClan or RiverClan's up to," Swiftbreeze suggested. I nodded my head. We walked side by side,pelts brushing. Around Swiftbreeze I was a completly different cat. We walked the ravine. Sunningrocks was in sight now. "Can you smell RiverClan?" I asked her. "Not a thing," she answered,sounding a bit disappointed. I sniffed the air. No RiverClan cat was near or has been here. I was surprised,RiverClan always wants Sunningrocks. "Well ShadowClan is next," Swiftbreeze mumbled. We padded away from the warm rocks. Bird's sang as we walked by,it was tempting to try to catch one,by Swiftbreeze was walking fast. "Are you in a hurry?" I asked. "No,just hungry," The tabby she-cat answered. I didn't dare start a agruement. We walked in silence. Close to the Thunderpath I scented nothing. "Really?!" I shouted. "Surely ShadowClan is causing trouble!" "Maybe they got their brains back," Swiftbreeze joked. I unsheathed my claws,very angry that there was no border patrols. Wait,why was I angry? Should I be glad that we are not fighting a fat lazy patrol of RiverClan? Or a mean blood-thirsty ShadowClan patrol? I shook my head,trying to escape the thoughts. "You okay,Adderfang?" Swiftbreeze sounded concerned. "I am perfectly fine,Swiftbreeze," I reassured her. "Let's set off,but just in case,let's go near the Twolegplace." Swiftbreeze really wanted to cheer me up. "Do you really think that a kittypet would set foot on ThunderClan land?" I asked her. "Maybe,some kittypets are curious," the she-cat pointed out. She did have a point. I dipped my head. We set off. Soon enough,we were at Snakerocks. "Swiftbreeze?" I asked,I was a fearless warrior,but many cats have died here. Swiftbreeze halted. Her eyes were fixed on something. I followed her gaze,which she was staring at a adder. We stood there,frozen to the ground."Swiftbreeze back away," I hissed the order. We backed away. The adder was hissing. I was really worried that it would kill by beloved mate. But it lunged at me. "Gah!" I was taken by surprise. I blacked out... ~.~ I woke up in the medicine den. Featherwhisker was towering over me,not realizing I just woke up. "Hey," I said. Featherwhisker jumped. "You're awake!" he sounded like he was prized the best medicine cat ever. The medicine cat bounced away,most likely going to tell his kits and Swiftbreeze. I stood up,and padded into the clearing. The sun shone on my tabby pelt and I stretched. Swiftbreeze saw me. "Adderfang!" she cried. She came running over. She nuzzled me. "I thought you died," She murmered. My kits,Spottedpaw,Willowpaw,Patchpelt,Leopardfoot,and Redpaw saw me and ran over. They crowded around me,happy to be with my family. "Give him space," Featherwhisker said. I smiled at him and he freaked. Spottedpaw ran after her mentor. The Redpaw backed away. Swiftbreeze freaked and cried,and Leopardfoot went screaming towards the warrior den,with her brother following. "What?" I asked them. "I have never seen this is my entire life," Featherwhisker stared at him,his eyes seemed like they would pop out. "Look in a puddle,Dad," Spottedpaw said. I walked out of camp. I saw a nearby puddle and looked at it. I saw a adder on my fang. "AHHHHH!!!" I freaked out. The adder hissed. I froze. How in the name of StarClan do I get rid of this thing. I heard something in the undergrowth. I spotted a bird. It saw me and flied away. I turned by attention back to the adder. I looked ugly,like really ugly. The adder hissed. The hiss made me shiver. I walked back to camp. Swiftbreeze was there. "How do we get rid of this thing!" I sceeched. The cats of ThunderClan stared at me. Some of the kits were scared and ran back to the nursery. My life was gone. Well it felt like it was gone. The adder was asleep. I saw Sunstar appear from his den. "Adderfang....Featherwhisker needs to see you," Sunstar said. I took a deep breath and walked towards the medicine cats' den. I popped my head in. "There you are,Adderfang," Featherwhisker's back was to me,he was sorting herbs. "Featherwhisker,this adder is destorying my life,and maybe even...." I didn't want to say my mates name out loud. I fell to the ground,I felt like a just got hit by a monster. "Your good looks got destoyed,"Featherwhisker half joked. I knew he was trying to make me happy,but it would ''never work. ''Pain waved over me,I realized that the adder bit my tougue! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screehed,I was positive that cats at the Moonstone could hear me. "What?!" Featherwhisker turned to me and saw the adder bit my tongue. "Oh my StarClan." The bite was to much,pain waved over me like I was drowning. "I am so sorry,Adderfang,you are dying," Featherwhisker was sad. The medicine cat left the den and went to tell the news. "My Swiftbreeze," I murmered. I saw her tabby pelt in a flash. "Bye," I choked out the words. I saw Swiftbreeze's claw dig into the ground. "Don't worry my love,that adder will die." I never heard Swiftbreeze sound to evil. I nodded my head slightly. I died,it was slow and painful... Swiftbreeze murdered the adder,Adderfang's adder disappeared when he went to StarClan..... I hope you enjoyed!!!!